


Operation: Kiss The Girl

by blissfall



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Connverse kisses, F/M, Holidays, connverse - Freeform, festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfall/pseuds/blissfall
Summary: Steven's perfect plan.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Operation: Kiss The Girl

“‘Operation: Kiss the Girl’ is a-go!” 

Steven squealed, gently repositioning the mistletoe he hung from the doorway. “Connie won’t see it coming, she’ll be so surprised!” 

Steven, standing on a mini step ladder, climbed down as he admired his work. He shoved the ladder away on a shelf next to a box of extra Christmas decorations.

Pearl had gone overboard deciding what they needed and what they didn’t need. The result was a tree practically toppling over with all the special ornaments she picked out (mostly consisting of a rose bud, one with Steven’s name on it, a bunch of stars, and a special one each for Greg, Amethyst and Garnet, she even got a pink and blue matching set for Ruby and Sapphire). 

Steven took one more good look at the mistletoe (and the door) to make sure Connie wasn’t there yet. 

He rushed over to it, shutting the door gently and casually (nervously) awaited her arrival while waiting beside the door. 

A few quick knocks made Steven jump. He turned around as fast as he could, pausing to fix his hair. 

Deciding he looked good, Steven opened the door!

“Connn!...iee?” He paused, peering outside while he looked to see where she was.  _ That’s strange…  _

In his search, Steven heard footsteps from his room. 

He tripped over the stairs as he swung his door open only to find Connie stepping in and turning around to slide the door shut. 

“Oh!” she yelped, “Hey, Steven! I came from the warp.” Connie, carrying a present in one hand and a warp whistle in the other, played with the whistle in her hand as she showed it to him. 

Steven, looking dumbfounded as ever, as if he had just found out Amethyst was snacking on pinecones again, stayed standing in front of her, mouth agape. 

Connie stepped past him, gently placing her lips on his and picking up the pace while beelining it down the steps. 

“Merry Christmas, Biscuit!” 

**Author's Note:**

> merry crisis


End file.
